


Quiero partir contigo en mi corazón.

by Helpless04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Protective Yuri Plisetsky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless04/pseuds/Helpless04
Summary: Otabek había decidido morir en silencio, sus pulmones estaban lentamente llenándose de pétalos de camelia, después de todo, no era la primera vez que Yuri Plisetsky le robaba el aliento.-¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA ANTES DE QUE LA ROMPA, OTABEK ALTIN!-Mierda.





	Quiero partir contigo en mi corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este es mi primer fanfic en español en esta plataforma!  
> Espero que sean amables conmigo.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ; ;
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANTE:  
> Nota: "Hanahaki disease" es una enfermedad ficticia, ocurre cuando una persona se enamora sin ser correspondida, en sus pulmones comenzará a crecer una flor que simbolice a su amor, asfixiando con el tiempo al portador, haciéndole escupir sangre.
> 
> Hay dos formas de poder retirarla:  
> Cirugía, en donde la flor es extraída junto a los recuerdos de la persona que la provocó  
> Ser correspondido, donde el proceso es lento, pero efectivo sin efectos secundarios.

Intentó ocultarlo lo más que pudo, tenía sólo 19 años. Una familia que lo amaba y un futuro por delante, nadie en su sano juicio le habría dejado morir por un tonto enamoramiento adolescente, pero sin embargo, ese era su más profundo deseo y anhelaba ser respetado.

Deseaba morir con el recuerdo de Yuri Plisetski grabado en su corazón.

Había meditado muchísimo desde que escupió los primeros pétalos rojizos hacía ya unos meses luego de su última competencia juntos, pero su decisión siempre estuvo clara, no quería olvidar al precioso rubio del que estaba enamorado desde que tenía memoria.

Estaba dispuesto a abrazar con valentía sus sentimientos, con todo el amor que poseía. Se dejaría consumir por ellos sin ningún miramiento.

Sabía que la cirugía era una opción, le ayudaría con su dolor. Extirpando la hermosa flor que estaba contrayendo su interior, abriéndose paso cada vez con más fuerza. Si lo hacía podría respirar sin dificultad una vez más, pero eso implicaría que volvería del quirófano sin el sentimiento más profundo que su alma había podido procesar.

El amor verdadero y desinteresado.

No estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo feliz que se sentía sólo con estar al lado del rubio, su preciosa sonrisa, sus ojos esmeralda. La forma en la que bajaba todas sus barreras cuando estaba a su lado y lograba ser él mismo. El no tan malhumorado chico que debía cargar con demasiados problemas en sus hombros, que debía sufrir constantemente ante la expectativa de un mundo que quería verle brillar en el máximo, en la perfección encarnada.

Él admiraba profundamente la divinidad del hada rusa, era una de sus motivaciones para mejorar en el deporte que ambos tanto amaban, sin embargo, su verdadera adoración era enfocada hacia el Yuri que pocos podían alcanzar, y él se sentía enormemente privilegiado de poder ser parte de aquella lista.

El rubio roncaba suavemente cuando dormía relajado, estiraba sus piernas a más no poder. Ocupando todo el espacio a su alrededor como un gatito mimado. Se movía constantemente y babeaba un poco aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Cuando lloraba de manera exagerada, por alguna tontería como un minino demasiado lindo o un estilo demasiado "cool" su nariz hacía un sonido desagradable que le parecía gracioso y de lo más adorable.

Cada vez que veían una película donde el argumento le atrapaba, sus ojos se enfocaban con tanta intensidad y pasión que llegaba a temer que agujereara su televisión. Su ceño fruncido contrastaba de manera encantadora a cómo su cuerpo seguía buscando acomodarse a él a pesar de no ser foco de su atención.

-Ah, realmente iba a extrañar a ese berrinchudo.- suspiró sentado en el sillón, cerrando sus ojos mientras lograba revivir pequeños momentos juntos con una sonrisa.-

Él le amaba, le amaba con todo el cuerpo y alma. Con todas sus manías extrañas, con su agridulce personalidad. Sintió su pecho contraerse de angustia, sus ojos aguarse ligeramente ante la idea de no volverle a ver, definitivamente iba a anhelar el calor de sus manos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la belleza de su risa y lo cómodo de sus abrazos.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo era feliz, podría irse con su recuerdo intacto y esperaba poder encontrarle en otra vida para poder amarlo sin ningún error ni demora.

No había querido confesar sus sentimientos, sabía que no era correspondido, no había forma de que pudiera serlo, el jamás sería merecedor de aquel independiente chiquillo, no estaba a su altura.

Ni con todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en su entrenamiento había podido pasar de la medalla de bronce, decepcionándose así mismo gravemente, por supuesto que no era ni jamás sería digno.

Y a pesar de que esos sentimientos le quemaban, no deseaba dejar culpabilidad en el corazón del chico por su tonto corazón roto, él ya tenía más que suficiente con todo lo que tenía que soportar y el héroe de Kazajistán estaba más que agradecido de su existencia por haber caído en las redes de ese ángel, no podía arrepentirse de nada de lo que pasó entre ellos, más que de su distanciamiento en los últimos meses.

El moreno ya no se esforzaba en responder sus mensajes con la misma energía que antes, apenas si le enviaba fotos, no compartían los momentos a la distancia ni se hacían parte del día del otro, deseaba que gradualmente el rubio pudiese olvidarse de él, desapegarse y no sufrir cuando él ya hubiese partido.

Sus llamadas habían comenzado a volverse más cortas con el pasar del tiempo, casi no podía hablar sin escupir pétalos de camelia. Buscó el significado hacía sólo unos días, sonriendo tristemente.

"Amor verdadero"

Deseaba esperar lo que viniera con dignidad, en lo más profundo y oscuro del departamento que había comenzado a alquilar en Rusia sin decirle a Yuri, quería morir cerca de él. En un lugar donde los demás demoraran en encontrarlo, lejos de Kazajistán, lejos de todo.

No quería que buscaran culpables, había sido sólo él.

Su rutina se había vuelto débil, comía poco, le costaba tragar y estaba delgado. Ya no contestaba los mensajes de nadie, aludiendo a sus inexistentes estudios. Sus redes sociales estaban abandonadas y sólo había dejado cartas a su familia para hacerles saber lo mucho que les amaba. Estaba listo, sólo quedaba esperar.

O eso pensaba. Hasta que un grito estremecedor y un golpeteo en la puerta lo alertaron, su cara se desencajó de sorpresa y temor, nunca había escuchado la madera crujir de esa forma.

Con lentitud el moreno se levantó aproximándose al sonido, temeroso de que podría estar del otro lado, su nervios se pusieron en guardia.

Esperó a una identificación del agresor.

-¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA OTABEK ALTIN, O LA PATEARÉ ABAJO!

Oh, dulce jesús.

Tardó unos minutos en incorporarse, era Yuri, su mejor amigo, el que había estado ignorando a pesar de tener su corazón en sus manos. Y estaba jodidamente furioso.

-Mierda, mierda, MIERDA.- ¿Cómo demonios lo encontró?- ¡Estaba seguro que no le había dicho a nadie a donde se dirigía!

-¡Si vas a ignorarme al menos desactiva tu ubicación en Whatsapp! ¡Idiota!-

El moreno golpeó su frente, ni para morir podía tener dignidad con la tecnología. Ahora debía ocultar las cartas, peinarse, lucir decente y no como alguien que sólo espera su patética muerte.

Los golpes lo alertaron, incrementándose, debía abrir ahora o el chico realmente echaría la puerta abajo.

-¿Porqué carajos no me dijiste que estabas viviendo en la jodida RUSIA? ¿JUSTO A UNAS CUADRAS DE MI MALDITA CASA?¿Porqué dejaste de contestar mis mensajes? ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE HE ESTADO POR TU ESTÚPIDO TRASERO?¿DE LO MUCHO QUE DESEABA VERTE? ¡RESPONDE OTABEK!-

El rubio prácticamente rugía de rabia a través de la delgada barrera, jamás le había oído tan alterado. No quiso demorar más y abrió la puerta hasta atrás, el espectáculo que vio le partió el corazón, sabiendo que era su culpa, el menor temblaba incontrolablemente, sus ojos habían comenzado a gotear.

No era usual que le insultara, ni que llorara en público, esta vez la había jodido, la había jodido profundamente, quizás no había sido la mejor idea echarse a morir...

Antes de poder hablar un intenso dolor en el corazón le hizo contraerse y caer de rodillas tosiendo violentamente, dos pétalos de Camelia salieron expulsados de su interior, manchando de sangre el piso de el lúgubre apartamento. Era malo, ahora sí que Yuri tendría motivos para gritarle.

¡Santa mierda! - Exclamó el menor llevándose las manos a la boca con sorpresa- Beka...No, tú no puedes estar enfermo...tú no puedes...-murmuró con la voz quebrada- ¡Explícame ahora que demonios está pasando!-

El menor se encorvó frente a él, confundido. Otabek permaneció en silencio, limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca con el dorso de su mano. Todo se había ido al demonio, había herido a la persona más importante en su vida y no sabía que decir para remediarlo.

Yura, yo... -intentó explicarse con suavidad, tratando de alcanzar los dorados mechones que cubrían su rostro, sin embargo un jadeo le interrumpió.-

-Alguien te rompió el corazón.- No era una pregunta, la intensa mirada del ruso lo estaba destruyendo.- Pensabas morir solo.- Otra afirmación que le clavaba como una cuchilla.

-Dios mío. -susurró el menor incrédulo.-

-D-Déjame explicarte, Yura, yo sólo quería ...

-¿Quién fue?- Su voz, la voz de su amado, que siempre había sido tan dulce ahora estaba cargada de rencor y remordimiento, emanando esa energía furibunda que avanzaba a través de todo sin mirar hacia atrás, como al patinar. ¿P-Puedo hacer algo para que te cures?- murmuró con la garganta rota nuevamente, en su interior un torbellino de emociones negativas devorándole sin piedad.

-¡Oh! Cómo le encantaría que él pudiese hacer algo, pero jamás se perdonaría de forzar a alguien a enamorarse de él sólo para salvarle la vida.

-Yura, no...no funciona así- Murmuró con suavidad, ¿Cómo podía ser que incluso en estos momentos aquel chico le hiciera enamorarse aún más de él?

-Por favor beka, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer- Rogó el menor entre lágrimas, acallándolo- Enamórate de mí, déjame ayudarte a cargar ese dolor- Por favor...No puedo perderte Beka, no puedo. -Levantó su cabeza con desesperación, encarando sus irritados ojos verdes, rotos por la desesperación.

Sólo olvídate de ese idiota y mírame sólo a mi - El rubio hipeó con dificultad - Estaremos juntos hasta que seamos viejos e idiotas como el Katsudon y el calvo, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, sólo una. Por favor. - Sus labios se curvaron de la manera más descorazonadora posible, derramando nuevas lágrimas al ver la sangre fluir por las comisuras de los labios del moreno.-

¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? -Murmuró gateando hacia él hasta ubicarse sobre el regazo del mayor- Pensé que estabas enfadado, ¡No muriendo!- Yuri se deshizo en llanto con los ojos apretados, golpeaba con sus puños el pecho del castaño y convulsionaba hipeando suavemente, estaba tan frustrado y triste.

-Quería verte tan desesperadamente, porque hace unos días...- comenzó el ruso con dificultad -Hace unos días pasó esto...-

Otabek alzó la mirada para ver las delicadas manos de Yuri sosteniendo una pequeña flor de almendro, blanca, delicada y probablemente la visión más horrible que había podido imaginar.

Su respiración falló, jadeando.

Le había provocado la enfermedad de Hahanaki al amor de su vida con su abandono.

-Eso significa...-

-Despertar.- Sentenció el rubio con una sonrisa melancólica. -No puedo morir sin haberte dicho que te amo Beka, no quiero.- sus ojitos estaban enrojecidos, su ceño caído y la boca torcida, vulnerable como nunca antes. -No me importa que suceda de ahora en adelante, sólo déjame permanecer a tu lado lo que nos quede, por favor.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ambos, estaban llorando en los brazos del otro.

Posó sus manos sobre la nuca del rubio, suavemente. Atrayendo su cabeza a la hendidura entre su cuello y su hombro.

Besó con suavidad la frente del rubio ante su mirada sorprendida.

-Lamento no haber tenido el valor de confesarme, tenía muchísimo miedo, pero ahora sé que era infundado,Gracias por amarme, Yura. - añadió con los ojos vidriosos, pero con la sonrisa más hermosa que el ojiverde había podido imaginar -Muchas gracias-.

-¡OH MIERDA! ¿No me digas que creíste que no te correspondía?- Gritó el menor con los ojos abiertos a no poder.-

-¿Porqué lo harías? Eres Yuri Plisetsky, el ser humano más jodidamente perfecto que existe-

-Cállate, y no vuelvas a asustarme así, o te patearé el trasero. Ahora tenemos mucho que arreglar por ser tan estúpidos. -sentenció-

-También te amo, Yura.-susurró y se dejó fundir con él en un beso suave junto al amor de su vida. -

No sabía cuánto tiempo demoraría antes de que la flor comenzara a marchitarse y pudiese finalmente librarse de ella, pero si podía pasar todo ese tiempo respirando la suave esencia del cabello de su Yura y en sus brazos, valdría la pena.

Se besaron con suavidad, proclamando su amor a murmullos, esa noche tendrían mucho que arreglar en la calidez del otro.

Otabek comprendió que había encontrado algo más significativo que morir por amor, vivir todo lo que le quedaba a su lado.


End file.
